


Feel Better Soon

by aidyr



Series: Doki Doki Poly Club (DDPC AU) [3]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Girlfriends - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, No Lesbians Die, Polyamory, References to Depression, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Useless Lesbians, but not really angst, just like... there's depression so... y'know, like hella light, sayori is a sad baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidyr/pseuds/aidyr
Summary: Sayori has been having a rainy day. She makes it to the Literature Club but wants nothing more than to get home, crash, and hope she feels better come tomorrow.However, her girlfriends quickly take notice of their saddened lover. They take it upon themselves to remind her how much she means to them





	Feel Better Soon

Sayori stared aimlessly down at the plain brown of her desk. She pushed an eraser idly back and forth across its surface, not really feeling any particular emotion. She’d been rather down all day, and after an entire few hours of feeling pretty sad, it was actually kind of nice for her mind to give her a break. Sure, actually being happy would’ve been nicer than feeling hollow. But beggars couldn’t really be choosers, right? She just hoped that come tomorrow, she’d wake up feeling warm and bubbly inside. She loved high energy days. But sadly, having her fair share of low energy days came with her lacking mental health. Nothing to do but get through it and hope the next day might treat her better.

“S-Sayori—," An equal parts beautiful and nervous voice brought her away from her thoughts. "Are you feeling okay?”

Sayori lifted her eyes to find Yuri -- one of her amazing and gorgeous girlfriends -- worriedly and awkwardly shifting her weight between her feet. She was running her long, purple strands of hair anxiously through her fingers. As often she did when faced by her own uncertainty. For a fleeting moment, Sayori considered faking a smile and telling Yuri she was simply tired, but thought better of it almost immediately. After all, everyone in the Literature Club knew of her depression. There was once a time she’d feel more inclined to lie about it but… well, even since before all the romance started up, they’d gotten pretty open with each other. And they all liked to know when she wasn’t feeling well so… 

“Haaha well,” Sayori started with an empty laugh, “I’m feeling a bit bleh today. Don’t worry though, I’ll be fine. Just one of those days.”

For a moment, Yuri looked to be lost within her own head; pondering her next course of action. She was quick to snap out of it though. She set her gentle gaze softly upon Sayori and flashed a sympathetic smile. “Sorry you’re not feeling well dove…”

That pet name always gave Sayori the warm fuzzies.

Yuri leaned down and pressed a kiss to Sayori’s cheek, “I hope you feel better soon.” When she pulled away, a hot blush was left in the place her lips had just been. Even having dated as long as they had, that sorta thing still sent her heart soaring. Yuri dug through her bag, and pulled out a folded piece of paper, which she hurriedly placed in front of Sayori.

Before Sayori could ask, Yuri made sure to explain herself, “I wrote this for you a few days ago. On your last rainy day. A poem. I’ve been meaning to give it to you, and now seemed like as good a time as any.”

And with that, Yuri was away to her desk. Well, it being club and all, they didn’t really have assigned seats or anything. But Yuri had claimed a very specific desk in the classroom. Sayori watched as she sat down and pulled out a book. She couldn’t make out what it was, but probably some sort of thriller or psychological horror. Not exactly Sayori’s taste per say, but nothing she’d scoff at either. If someone as perfect and intelligent as Yuri saw value in the stories her novels told, then surely they were amazing books. A subdued grin crossed her face at the thought of her perfect eldest girlfriend, but soon faded as she was once again overcome with the bitter hollowness of her empty feelings.

She went back to staring at nothing. Depression really, really sucked sometimes. On her better days, an interaction with Yuri as sweet and heartfelt as that might’ve left her feeling floaty for the next hour or so. But today… the feeling was gone as soon as it had ended.

Heaving a disappointed sigh, she went back to fidgeting with her eraser. For a second, she thought about pulling out a book to read, but found she hadn’t the energy to get invested in a story. That said… she did want a distraction.

“Yo, Sayori!” Well wouldn’t you know it, in just that moment a distraction came in the form of Natuski. The smaller girl looked down on Sayori with what could only be described as poorly-masked concern. Her pink eyes waited for Sayori to make eye contact with them, but when that didn’t happen, she huffed and bent down so as to meet Sayori’s own baby blue stare. “Sayori, are you not feeling great?”

Sayori was starting to feel kind of guilty about making them worry so much… 

“Y-yeah, I uh… I guess not.” She answered pretty sheepishly.

Natsuki nodded in understanding. It was then that she put a cookie down on Sayori’s desk. It was chocolate— Sayori’s favorite.

She regarded the sugary offering with both great appreciation and mild hesitation. “Thank you Nat,” she said, “you didn’t have to do that.”

Natsuki in turn, shrugged and shot her lover a proud grin, “Hey, when my gf is feeling shitty, it’s my sworn duty to give her cookies. You wouldn’t dare come between me and my sacred duty, would you?”

That actually managed to pull a chuckled from deep within Sayori. She smiled up at Natsuki, before taking the cookie and responding playfully, “No, no of course not. Hell hath no fury like a Natsuki who isn’t allowed to spoil me on my off days.”

“Damn straight!” Natsuki smirked wildly. But soon her expression turned much softer as she leaned down and -- much like Yuri had earlier -- kissed her on the cheek. Unlike Yuri however, Natsuki seemed just as flustered by the action as Sayori was. “A-anyways,” she stuttered, “I care about you a lot alright? So just…” Natsuki paused, as if struggling to find the words she wanted to say. Eventually she sighed, seemingly having given up, “just eat the damn cookie, okay? I hope you feel better soon.”

Natsuki then retreated to her manga closet.

Well… not before stopping to talk to Yuri though. Sayori couldn’t hear what was being said, since it seemed Yuri was whispering on purpose, but whatever it was turned Natsuki’s entire face tomato red. She crossed her arms and stubbornly shook her head, her pink hair swishing vigorously from side to side. They were too cute together, Sayori thought. How lucky she was to have so many wonderful girls all caring about her. Just as wonderful as it was to have them all caring for each other. It was just… really nice.

Speaking of which,

“Hey Sayori,” the silky sounds of Monika’s voice came from overhead. Sayori looked up to see the last of her club-mates (and the last of her lovers) looking back at her with one of the warmest, most loving expressions she’d ever seen. “One of those days, huh?”

Sayori giggled weakly, before showing what may or may not have been a genuine smile. “Gosh, am I really that obvious? Yuri and Natsuki saw through me too.”

“We can read you like a book, dear.” Monika affirmed with a small upturn of the lips.

Monika began to lean in closer, but Sayori was quick to stop her, “A-actually uh,” she mumbled, for some reason embarrassed. Monika hummed, and quirked an eyebrow in confusion. “Pattern recognition I guess…” Sayori said, “Just wanted to say though… that if you were about to give me a peck on the cheek… I-I could uh, really go for something on the lips… just saying.”

She glanced off to the side, and waited patiently for Monika’s response. Rather than verbal confirmation though, she simply received the warm, delightful feeling of Monika’s lips pressed against her own.

It’s a shame she hadn’t asked Yuri and Natsuki for a lips-kiss either. If there was anything which could be said of her girlfriends, it's that they were all fantastic kissers.

Sayori closed her eyes and melted into the contact. Much to her chagrin, the kiss couldn’t last forever, and Monika broke away to breath. “Love you,” Monika whispered, “and hope you feel better soon.”

Monika slowly stepped away, off to go see what her other loves were up to.

As Sayori watched her fellow club members, she couldn’t help but think… she was so, so lucky to have them. She really couldn’t ask for better girlfriends.

She was starting to feel better already.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a DDPC fic for Halloween, but I never got around to it. T-T
> 
> Oh well. Anyways, thank you for reading. Sayori needs all the hugs.
> 
> I've been enjoying writing for this AU. Poly Dokis make me really happy.


End file.
